1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an device for automatically controlling the open-close of a vehicular sliding door adapted to be able to automatically open and close the slide door installed on a side of a vehicle body such as an automobile one by means of a drive source such as a motor and the like. In particular, the device can be adapted to be changed from a manual to an auto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known of an device for automatically controlling the open-close of a vehicular sliding door to open and close the slide door by means of the drive source such as a motor and the like, wherein the slide door is supported on a side of the vehicle body so as to slide along a front-back direction. According to the conventional device, a user of this device intentionally operates an operating means placed at a driver seat or near the door lever in order to start the drive source opening or closing the slide door.
According to another conventional technology, when this device detecting that the slide door moved a predetermined distance manually, the drive source is started in order to open and close automatically the slide door in place of a manual.
This conventional device controls the slide door to open and close automatically by being changed from a manual operation to an automatic operation. When the moving speed of the slide door doesn't match with the rotary speed of the motor in this above-mentioned automatically controlling operation by being changed from the manual to the automatic, a shock is generated due to the speed difference when being changed from the manual operation to the automatic. Therefore, by this shock, an user feels unpleasant and inconvenient. In order to solve such problem, the clutch is engaged after idlingly driving the motor in a fixed time period and matching the moving speed with the rotary speed, and the drive force of the motor is transferred to the slide door moving open-close directions.
However, such conventional technology fails to attain high effect when the moving speed of the slide door is high and resultantly a shock due to change of the mode from manual to automatic doesn't decrease giving the user unpleasant feeling. It is inconvenient.